Consequences of Hitting on Kai
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Miguel hates it when people hit on his boyfriend. One-shot! Enjoy it!


**Title: Consequences of Hitting on Kai**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai**

**Summary: Miguel hates it when people hit on his boyfriend.**

**WOOT! Another one-shot! I hope you enjoy this one. I sure had lots fun writing it.**

**--**

If there is one thing Miguel hates, it's people hitting on his boyfriend. Who is his boyfriend you ask? It's none other than Kai Hiwitari, the quiet and beautiful phoenix.

They had been together for three months, although in secret so no one save Ray, The Battalion and The Blitzkrieg Boys knew about them.

They had decided to keep their relationship secret since there are some groups who would disagree with it. The White Tigers X comes to mind on that since they're old fashioned and still believe that homosexuality is wrong, much to Ray's annoyance. They, along with half the All Stars also hate Kai for many unknown reasons.

That's why Kai is afraid to tell everyone else. He just doesn't want anyone to talk Miguel out of the relationship. Saying that he could do so much better than the cold, wounded and broken phoenix.

Miguel snorts at the thought every time he hears it. After all, who would be better than the enigma? He's kind, understanding, loving, caring, smart, and he has a sharp tongue that matches a sharper wit. He's everything Miguel can ask for and more.

Miguel hates those groups of people who despise Kai for so many unknown reasons enough. But he really hates it when people hit on Kai. He deals with those who hate his boyfriend fairly well, he just ignores them. Those who like Kai however, get on his nerves. They simply never know when to give up.

There was one time that made him mad. He wasn't really angry, just mad and annoyed.

The BBA was holding a reunion of the beyblade teams. All the teams were there, even the Saint Shields and the Dark Bladders.

Miguel was talking to Claude while watching Kai out of the corner of his eye. Why? Well, the blond playboy of the Majestic team is talking to the phoenix. He nearly growled when Enrique brushed his fingers along Kai's arm.

Claude seemed to have noticed the shift of mood. "Miguel is something wrong? You seem irritated?"

Still watching Kai and Enrique, Miguel answered, although a bit distractedly, "I'm all right. I'll see ya later." He waked over to the pair and came up behind Kai, laying a hand on his shoulder.

The phoenix looked up a Miguel curiously. "Is there something you want Miguel?"

He nodded. "It's getting time to leave."

A knowing look appeared in Kai's eyes, then disappeared and he nodded.

They turned to leave. And just as they got to the door, the blonde's arm went to the enigma's waist. Just before they left, Miguel turned his head back to glare at the playboy, promising death should he attempt to get with Kai again.

Needless to say, Enrique never tried it again. Nor did he go near the phoenix when Miguel was in the vicinity unless he was with someone else, for his own protection of course.

'Good.' The blond snorts.

Sometimes Kai tells him not to worry so much, but Miguel knows that deep down Kai likes having someone else looking after him for a change. And the blond is more than happy to protect his phoenix.

Miguel recalls another time when some fool dared to hit on Kai.

It was actually during a beybattle. Some wannabe blader challenged Miguel to a battle in the middle of his date with the enigma.

Kai just told him. "Just battle him and finish it quick." Apparently the phoenix had sensed that someone was following them, just didn't know who or why.

The battle is on. And for a wannabe blader, this guy was doing fairly well against Miguel.

Kai stood off to the side watching, his left eye twitching. Why was his eye twitching? Well the wannabe blader had taken to flirting with him. Making remarks, winking, lame pick up lines, even telling him to, "Ditch the Blondie and go on a date with a real man instead."

Kai was oh so very close to killing the other blader, but this was Miguel's battle.

Speaking of Miguel, he's currently grinding his teeth together, growling and telling himself that there are to many witnesses around so he can't kill his opponent.

And fortunately or unfortunately depending on your point of view, Miguel can't attack the guy anyway since they're in the middle of a beybattle.

He could however, direct his anger into his blade as Kai had once taught him. So it was really no surprise when Miguel's blade viciously knocked out his opponent's blade.

The wannabe fell back on his butt and watched the two famous bladers walk away together. Although Miguel had gone back and found him a little while later to have a little _chat_ with him.

They haven't seen that wannabe blader since.

Miguel is quickly reaching his breaking point. He really doesn't want to send anybody to an early grave but people seem to insist on hitting on Kai.

Then he finally had had enough.

It started when Miguel walked into the dojo to pick up Kai. He walked down the hall until he reached the doorway of the living room. He was about to enter when he heard the voices of Grev. Miguel peaked through the door and saw the team sitting on the chairs and couches in a circle, and Kai who was leaning against a wall, his left eye twitching ever so slightly.

Miguel soon found out why.

"I don't know Max." started Kenny. "I don't think Kai would date Hiro. Kai's still a little ticked off at him for using Brooklyn during the BEGA tournament."

Max looked thoughtful. "Hm, good point." Daichi nodded, remembering the tournament. Boy what a mess that created.

Ray sighed. For one reason or another, the topic of who Kai would date and why had come up. Hence why Kai looked about ready to kill someone.

He knows that Kai is dating Miguel, but he can't very well tell everyone that now can he? After discovering where Kai sneaks off to, the enigma made him promise not to tell. Besides, Kai's got more than enough blackmail on Ray, as if he's going to evoke the phoenix's wrath on himself. He's not stupid like _some_ people.

And how did Ray find out about them in the first place? Well, just after a small tournament Kai had disappeared…again. So Ray, being the nosy nekojin he is, decided to go look for him hoping to see why Kai disappears all the time. He checked the locker room thinking Kai had gone there to get his stuff and ended up walking in on Kai making out with Miguel in the empty locker room.

He's not sure how The Blitzkrieg Boys and The Battalion found out, but every time the subjects brought up Kai blushes bright red and mutters darkly in russian while Miguel smirks with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Ray snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tyson say something about knowing who would be the perfect guy. He looked at the world champion curiously.

Tyson stood up and announced loudly. "I know who would be the best for Kai…Me!" he laughed.

…Silence.

Max, Daichi and Kenny had their mouths wide-open, and Ray looked at Tyson in complete bewilderment. Kai on the other hand, was frozen to the spot trying to figure out what the heck Tyson's been on, or if he's just run into far to many walls than can be healthy.

Tyson grinned. "You know it's true Kai." He walked closer to the phoenix. "We'd be perfect. We have so much in common."

Kai stared, shocked, but snapped out of it and glared. So much in common? The only thing they had in common was beyblade. That's it.

"Tyson," started Kai as calmly as possible. "There's no way I would date you. I don't even like you like that anyway."

"But Kai," Tyson now stood in front of him, blocking all escape routes. "We'd fit so well together. They say opposites attract, and we're complete opposites after all." He was about to kiss Kai when he was roughly shoved to the side.

Kai looked shocked, then relieved when he saw Miguel there in front of him.

The blonde smiled down at Kai, then glared at Tyson. Hearing the world champ gloat about how he would be perfect for Kai had pushed his buttons. But the last straw was when he saw Tyson try to kiss the phoenix. He walked straight towards the pair, roughly shoved Tyson aside and took Kai in his arms.

He couldn't do this anymore, he had to show everyone that Kai was his boyfriend and flirting and hitting on him would not be tolerated.

He looked into Kai's eyes. Mentally telling him that he can't keep it a secret anymore. He wants to let people know that he was lucky enough to have Kai, and that Kai wasn't available for anyone to date.

Kai's eyes showed agreement. He also wanted to show others his love for the blonde. And let others know that Miguel was taken and no one could date him.

Miguel lowered his head and his lips met Kai's in a sweet kiss.

Grev (except Ray) were gaping like fish. Ray was just laughing. Well, now he could tease the couple whenever he wanted instead of just waiting until everyone else was gone.

When the couple parted, they turned their eyes to the others, wanting to see what everyone would say. Would they agree with their relationship or not?

There was a heavy moment of silence, other than Ray's laughing at everyone's expressions. Kai snuggled into Miguel's chest and arms seeking comfort, while the blonde tightened his hold on his boyfriend.

Then Max laughed. "So that's where Kai sneaks off to all the time." Kenny nodded in agreement and said it was inevitable between them. Daichi didn't really understand what was going on, Tyson just pouted, and Ray congratulated the two on finally coming out about their relationship.

Miguel smiled and looked down at an also smiling Kai and kissed him deeply again.

They're ready to tell others now. And hopefully, people will stop hitting on Kai. If not…

There will be consequences.

* * *

TOF: HA! Done. This one took me a little while. I hope you like it.

Kai: Will you concentrate on your other stories now?

TOF: (sigh) Yes. Anyway, please REVIEW!! Lots of reviews make me happy after all!


End file.
